I Will Always Love You
by applefrosting
Summary: Lukas and Mathias Densen are newly weds and back from their honeymoon. It's been a month after the marriage and they're ready to adopt a child from an adoption center. However, they get into a car crash before their dreams together can come alive and now Lukas must deal with his husband who has amnesia. rated T for violence and possible feels yeah DenmarkxNorway


Lukas wasn't sure how it all had happened. It all went by so fast and suddenly it left no room for reaction. He and Mathias were driving down the street, headed to the adoption center to pick a child that they could take care of. It was January 30th, 1999 a month after they were married and back from their honeymoon in the Turtle Islands. They were planning this for months, adopt a child and live happily in their small quiet home in the country. Lukas could recall the wind going through his hair from the open window and the smell of the city air once they had arrived in Copenhagen. It was a cloudy day, just like any other day in Denmark and it threatened to rain any moment. Lukas sighed and turned form the window to look at his new husband driving; the man had a smile on his face that never ever left him. His hands were relaxed and over-all he looked quite happy. "What do you think will happen?" Lukas asked Mathias who just shrugged and laughed his cheery laugh "I don't know! We'll gotta see what happens right?" Lukas nodded and shrugged looking out the window again. That's when it all happened. That's when their lives changed.

It started with the red light that stopped them. Mathias pulled to a stop and pounded his finger against the steering wheel they were the first car in the line that would soon form waiting for the light to turn green. Lukas watched his finger move up and down; up and down again it was all so rhythmical. Next, there was the screeching sound of a tire and of a car trying to stop; he barely registered Mathias reach out to him trying to somehow block Lukas from getting hurt. Crunching sounds were heard next as metal collided with metal and screaming oh god the screaming was the worst. Whether they were his own or Mathias's he didn't know. He couldn't gather everything except the sudden pain when his neck snapped forward and the loud noises of two cars colliding and the screaming from both machines; suddenly all the crunching stopped. The pain hadn't though, nor had the screaming. Lukas closed his eyes and blacked out hearing his husband scream in pain as well as calling out for him. Lukas wouldn't answer however, nothing but black filled his vision and soon he couldn't hear.

Heavy, he felt so heavy. Lukas stood there in the darkness of his mind and looked around "Mathias?" he called out only to not receive a response. "Lu…" "What?" a voice called out to him and he followed it; "No…able…..ow brain acti…" everything felt watered down so the blond pushed against the darkness trying to escape. Suddenly everything was almost clear, he felt soft cushions under him, pinching on his hand, something that felt like cotton over his lower half, and there was a light. A blinding light "He's in surgery right now, I'll let you know something as soon as he's out sir." That was the voice of a woman Lukas guessed. "Yes of course, thank you." Another voice, not quite feminine spoke up. It was the voice of his younger brother; he knew it by the pitch. It was always so quiet and sounded like a bored teenager. Lukas looked around; he was in the hospital from the looks of the white room, but why? What happened again? Him and Mathias were driving to…go where? Oh yes that's right, go to the orphanage then….the car crash. Suddenly it all hit him and he let out a whimper that was so out of character for the normally stoic man. The silver haired boy at the door way talking to the nurse walked over after hearing that, or maybe he ran. He knelt down by the blond man on the bed and held his hand. "Lukas how are you?" He asked. Lukas only stared at him with his thoughts racing "Eirik…Eirik why are you here…"but before he could try and speak the darkness tugged him back under. He this time, could hear someone calling the nurse to say he woke up.

Lukas woke back up again, this time it was easier and he could gather up his surroundings. It must have been 4am but there was his little brother, curled up on the chair right next to his bed. Holding his hand Lukas blinked and moved his finger. He wanted to wake Eirik up and find out what had happened to Mathias and if they got the little girl or boy they wanted so desperately. His actions worked to no avail, and instead Lukas settled for staring at the ceiling fan above. It moved so slowly, and it reminded him of the slow steady tapping his blond lover had been doing before the crash. All too soon he remembered the smell of the air, and the feeling of being together and happy. This somehow brought him to the memories of his family, of what life was before he met Mathias Hansen.

Him and Eirik grew up in an abusive household, his father would beat Lukas if he didn't do something right. Their mother would torment baby Eirik and tell him every day he was a mistake child and they only kept him for the money the government would give them for two children and them being under the poverty line. A ten year old Lukas ran away with his five year old brother and nothing but a few cloths on their back and fifty dollars he snagged from his father's wallet. They then traveled by sneaking on trains and a boat and ended up in Denmark to start a new life. By then Lukas was 17 and Eirik was 12. Lukas got a job in a factory and paid for as much as he could to get his brother into a nice house. By age 23 Lukas had multiple jobs and giving his brother education as well as meals and a home to sleep in. It was just them, until Mathias came along and declared Lukas a best friend after just two meetings in the coffee shop. Soon they started dating, and two years later they were now married. Lukas didn't know how long it took him to remember his life story, but when he was nearing the horrible present events Eirik was stirring from his sleep.

Lukas looked at him and blinked "Goo…mornin'" it was just a mumble with the oxygen mask on but Eirik shot up and hovered his hand over his older brother "Lukas…can you hear me?" He asked quietly. Lukas looked up at him and tried to nod, which hurt a little "Ye..." he grumbled just as quietly. It was worth it when the silver haired boy smiled at him. "Good… I was afraid you'd never wake up." Of course the kid would assume the worst. Lukas tried to get up but the smaller boy's hand pressed down on his chest "Don't move, you aren't really in the shape to. Just go back to sleep." Eirik said and Lukas wouldn't listen to him. It was honestly the best he's felt in a while.

As days when by, Lukas got better. He was able to ditch the mask and talk to people who visited him. The doctor said the blond had suffered from a broken arm, and a few broken ribs that were healing. Other than bruises and cuts he was unscathed from the worst. The person who hit them was a drunk driver, 17 years old and now dead. He was barely old enough to live fully. Lukas took in the information he was told day by day but no one told him about Mathias. Where was his husband? The last he heard of the man was him screaming is name and calling for help. One day, while Eirik was eating lunch in Lukas's room Lukas asked him. "Where's Mathias?" "I don't know." Eirik responded bluntly with hamburger in his mouth; Lukas gave him a look and cleared his throat "Don't lie to me Eirik." He warned and the younger rolled his eyes "He's getting better like you are. When you're all good to go we'll take you to him." Every one wouldn't tell him anything. That, out of everything, worried Lukas.


End file.
